


Spider-woman

by Avan522



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Also Nicole's a genius, F/F, Gay Mess Nicole Haught, Nicole's kind of an idiot when it comes to Waverly, Nicole's spider-woman, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522
Summary: Nicole has never been anything but a normal teenager for so long so how will she deal with becoming a superhero?-"Purgatory is already a weird place with rich super villains, corrupt ex-officers, and mad scientists but, on top of that, we now have have a web-slinging masked vigilante who definitely didn’t choose her powers. But how did this mystery person get these abilities? According to a scientist in the BBD headquarters, they were working on a radioactive experiment in which a spider got in, they caught the specimen and we’re trying to save it but it escaped two weeks ago with no sign. Is it a coincidence that a radioactive spider happens to disappear at the same time a web-slinging spider-woman appears-”Lucado the editor of the daily bugle, also spider-woman’s biggest enemy, who is currently berating Waverly Earp, the only reporter, and photographer at the daily bugle who has gotten a clean shot of spider-woman in action and that doesn’t think spider-woman is the menace she’s painted to be from her boss.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. The Start of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I was scrolling through TikTok when I saw a video by @deputyydipshit where they drew Nicole as spider-woman so I was inspired to write this fic. I've never tried a sci-fi fic so if you have any suggestions that would be awesome, also I haven't found a beta yet so if one of y'all would be willing to do it that'd be great because I suck at having proper grammar and punctuation. Thanks for reading in advandced

_ “Purgatory is already a weird place with rich super villains, corrupt ex-officers, and mad scientists, but on top of that, they have a web-slinging masked vigilante who definitely didn’t choose her powers. But how did this mystery person get these abilities? According to a scientist in the BBD headquarters, they were working on a radioactive experiment in which a spider got in, they caught the specimen and we’re trying to save it but it escaped two weeks ago with no sign. Is it a coincidence that a radioactive spider happens to disappear at the same time a web-slinging spider-woman appears-” Lucado the editor of the daily bugle, also spider-woman’s biggest enemy, who is currently berating Waverly Earp, the only reporter, and photographer at the daily bugle who has gotten a clean shot of spider-woman in action and that doesn’t think spider-woman is the menace she’s painted to be from her boss.” _

_ “Waverly I told you I wanted a piece to discredit Spidey, not a backstory that blames BBD. Now go get me a photo of our spider-menace doing something bad, preferably at your father’s press conference tomorrow.” Waverly huffs and walks out of the office. _

* * *

**2 Weeks Earlier**

“Nicole! You’re gonna be late for work!” Nicole’s aunt may, also the only person Nicole has left, calls for her niece from the living room of their small apartment in the less financially fortunate area of Purgatory.

  
“I’m coming, I'm coming.” Nicole says as she slips on a black and white flannel over her Star Wars shirt. She loves her job, but she doesn’t feel right for working with such an evil company so she put in her two weeks, one week and six days ago since it’s her last day she intends to make the most of it by exploring the premises one more time before she can’t go further than the lobby.

“Let's go Nic, you might not work there after tomorrow, but that doesn’t mean you can be late.” the redhead nods before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of their countertop.

“Okay, I’m leaving May. I love you! ” Nicole swings open the front door and hears an “I love you” in return. She walks down the busy street of Purgatory passing the same people she’s seen many times before as she eats her "breakfast". Purgatory isn’t very diverse when it comes to routines and people. Not many come in or out and changes are rare since Moody and Ward Earp have every person in their back pocket.

Ward Earp has an alibi for not wanting change, his oldest daughter died, his wife left him and his two youngest avoid him like a plague, he drove his family away by always worrying about himself, now he does the same, but with the entire city, the only way to even get close to him anymore is if you have money and a hell of a lot of it.

“Ms. Haught I never expected you to actually show up today!” She walks into the clean white building with people in lab coats walking around when Moody appears from the staircase.   
  
“I may no longer work here after 4 today, but that doesn’t mean I can slack off.” she pulls her ID out of her pocket and hangs it around her neck.

  
“Good there are papers for you to sort and people to write termination emails to.” She walks over to her desk and gets to work so she has time to walk around a bit and say goodbye to old friends.

Her job comes with few perks… well one perk, being able to make friends with people she never would have in a normal situation, like Doc and Dolls two unlikely people she would call friends, Doc has a western cowboy vibe she never thought she would surround herself with while Dolls has the quiet intensity thing about him a quiet genius with demons, it’s exactly what she needs, unlikely friends, but she might never see the men again considering being a friend of an ex-BBD employee could result in immediate termination.

“Boys, I came to say goodbye, I will no longer be working here after four.” Their lab is focused more on animals and radioactivity including a rumored radioactive spider. 

“We will miss you, Ms. Haught.” Doc says and takes off his hat in solidarity.

  
“Yep, I’ve got to admit it, you have changed us both for the good and we owe you.” Nicole waves them off and walks over to their desks.

“You don’t owe me anything, just stay you.” she doesn’t feel the small spider crawling on her hand as she continues to say bye to her friends. But she does feel a small sting as she walks out so she kills the spider without knowing what it is or looking down and continues out the building. A weight lifts off her shoulders now that she doesn’t have to fear Moody and his wrath anymore.

* * *

“Nic, wake up!” Nicole startles awake, but she isn’t where she last remembered she was, in the streets of Purgatory, she’s in her room surrounded by her sci-fi posters and an explosion of clothes and paper.

“Wha-what happened May?” the older woman sits down on her niece's bed.

  
“You came in complaining about a headache then you passed out- Do you not remember?” Nicole shakes her head as a sharp pain rings through her ears. She groans in pain.

“I don’t remember anything. The last thing I remember was walking out of BBD.”

“Well, I’d say that’s not normal, but we live in a crazy town.” the redhead laughs and stands up from her bed.

She can’t help but wonder what the hell is wrong with her just losing a chunk of her memory is not something that has ever happened to her before even while working with BBD and Moody, it’s almost convenient it all starts after she quit but she doesn’t yet know that that spider she killed is the cause.

“Y-Yeah, that’s true… I’m gonna call Jer we have a project to do.”

Her best friend/only friend Jeremy Chetri is the smartest guy she knows… well when it comes to the humanities and pop culture not robotics like Nicole, but the one they are both good at is chemistry (Something that will come in handy for her)

“Hey, Jer we need to get started with our chemical compound project.” she hears an excited squeal from the other side of the line.

“ _ Yay! I’m so excited to do this project! I’ll be over in five minutes. _ ” She loves how close she lives to her friend and she does enjoy his company, but sometimes his nerdiness can be a  _ bit _ much even for her, someone who isn't much better.

* * *

After Jeremy leaves Nicole decided to go for a walk, hoping she can try and recover her lost memory. As she’s walking, she gets a strange feeling it's a tingle like sensation it grows stronger as she looks at a man ready to walk on the street than she hears an amplified car horn. So she does what her instincts are telling her to do: pull the man back before the car can get to him. Everyone cheers as the car passes on the street exactly where the man was. Her eyes widen and she realizes her senses somehow predicted the future and save this stranger from a horrible fate.

  
“Thank you for saving me.” the thankfulness in his eyes really makes her proud of herself for acting instead of ignoring as most would do.

“No problem sir.” she walks away barely paying attention to the street herself. She almost gets hit, but she flips over the car in time and lands in a crouch with her right hand on the ground and her left bracing her just in case she falls forward while the people who saw what happened cheer and clap around her. “What the hell is happening?” she mutters under her breath.

Her heart starts racing as she walks back home, she doesn’t know what’s causing her weird senses or amazingly fast reaction times. It's almost anomalous. Especially since she doesn’t have great reaction times, she’s an unathletic nerd with brains instead of brawns but, being able to yank a full-grown man without adrenaline from a physical sight is weird it was a hunch, adrenaline from an instinct is not enough for someone of her stature to pull back a grown man, she’s just a teenager, a tall lanky teenager with noodle arms.

She drops her bag in a haste and starts pacing, her brain still trying to figure out how the hell she did what she did then she hears a car door slam that sends her flying onto the ceiling she expects to fall back down on the ground but she opens her eyes and finds herself stuck to the ceiling “What in the actual fuck!” she tries to force her hand off the ceiling but it stays stuck, she uses her brain to her advantage and relaxes she immediately falls back on the ground and looks at her fingers she sees tiny hairs like on the tips of a spider leg, or setules, the thing that helps them stick to a wall. “The spider from BBD.”

She knows she can’t tell anyone about getting bitten because she’ll get dissected like a lab rat, but she does need to find a way to control it. Anyone finding out would be dangerous and risky. “Spider setules, reflexes and strength magnified for a human.” she grabs a notebook and starts writing stuff down “Maybe I could make a synthetic web solution and web-shooters and I could help people, just like I did for that man earlier, this could be interesting.” Being a part of the robotics and chemistry club gets her close enough to the right resources to use to create the blueprints and chemical formulas she draws up “I can do this.”

Maybe this morning she woke up being excited to finally be free from an evil corporation, but now she’s excited to help people and to be able to use her newly found powers for good the exact opposite that Ward or Moody.

  
  



	2. The Journey to a Safe World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finishes up her suit and goes on a couple of missions that end in an offer from the Sheriff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're going to see a quote in this that's a mix of the classic Uncle Ben quote and a quote from Spider-man into the spider-verse so that being said some of my ideas are original and others are similar to the film adaptations of Spider-man.

“Aw fuck!” she’s tried four different web solutions but none of them have worked yet they all explode on contact to anything it might be useful later but now she needs something that will stay together “Let's add ethyl acetate.” she adds it to the other chemicals she’s tried and it immediately turns into a thicker and seemingly stronger substance she loads it into a vile and throws it at the wall it splatters into a spider web shape and she smiles “Next is the web shooter… and I have no idea how to do it. Building a cartridge might be a start.”

Since she grew up with her aunt and uncle, she got to be close to her uncle before he died, he was a welder, conveniently she learned how to weld and build which makes her web-shooter project that much easier, but she isn’t very good at it, one look at the burns and scars on her fingers shows it also the strings of obscenities flying through the air would tell you that. “Fuck I hope this works.” 

Her idea is simple: a cartridge with a spring that shoots the webs, along with coils and valves the liquid web is compact until exposed to air but goes right back to liquid after resting in an airtight space. The button to activate the spring is on her palm one-click shoots two-clicks cut. It's ambitious and she knows that but helping people is something she’s always wanted to do, plus she gets to use her smarts along with helping people.

“Come on baby!” she clicks the button with her middle and ring finger and the web shoots out like a rope, the web that hit the wall dispersed the same way the first test did. “Cool! Now I need a badass suit, I hope I still know how to sew.”

She’s glad her aunt had a fashion phase so she uses the leftover spandex from her aunt's legging collection or more her failed legging collection. She wants to stick with the spider theme so she uses a thick black thread to sew on a spiderweb pattern, even the eyes have a similar shape to some spiders with teardrop shapes, it doesn’t look professional or really good maybe more of a high school home Ec. but it’ll do until she has more time and more materials. “I don’t have someone to measure me so this is a guessing game.” she makes sure the mask is tight so her voice is muffled making it unrecognizable, the material around her fingers and feet are thin enough for her to still be able to stick to surfaces, she stuck with a red and blue pattern kind of like police lights, and other emergency vehicle lights so people know she’s there to help, not hurt.

She decides to use a vacuum seal to keep the suit close to her body and out of the way she wants full flexibility to save people. “Let's see if this fits.” she pulls on the suit and mask before clicking a button behind her ear activating the vacuum seal “Fits like a glove! Let's take this outside.” She goes to the tallest building in the city and looks down at the street, it seems as it gets farther the longer she looks down. Then she remembers something her uncle used to say whenever he saw the bad Ward and Moody are doing to the world.

_ “Remember Nic, great power comes great responsibility when you figure out what you want to do take a leap of faith.” _

  
“This is a leap of faith, a leap of faith to help people.” She leaps from the roof headfirst and hears shrill shrieks from the people down below, that are thinking the worst but she shoots her web shooter and it catches onto a building just in time for her to swing “Holy shit this is fun!” The mix of adrenaline and a simple breeze she slightly feels on her body through the spandex helps her ignore the pain in her arms from the new straining movement. As she nears the center of the city she hears gunshots coming from a nearby gas station. She changes her direction to head towards the commotion and lands in front of the escaping robbers dramatically.

“Going somewhere fellas?” she gets their guns first making them fall to the ground with a thud they look at her with fear but she isn’t going to kill them, just make it easier for the cops so she pushes them into the wall with her webs right as the cops pull up. “Hey officers your welcome for doing your job.” she says and smirks even though the sheriff can’t see her face she backs away and is about to leave but the sheriff stops her.

“Who are you?” the chief asks in a gruff voice.

  
“Just call me Spider-woman.” she runs off unaware of the reporter from the daily bugle, Waverly Earp, watching her and photographing her.

\---

_ Spider-woman: Hero or Menace? by Jeanie Lucado _

_ A new web-slinging vigilante stopped an armed robbery earlier this week and many people are calling her a hero but I see a menace, someone who left before the fugitives were apprehended but I’m not blinded by a seemingly magic human, what I do keep thinking about is what would happen if she goes crazy and uses her powers against the good guys? What if she’s working with Ward or Moody, someone with her capabilities could only be created in a lab by creative and disgustingly rich people like the two biggest kingpins, so I don’t think she’s a hero, she’s a menace, that could show her true colors at any moment.  _

Nicole scoffs at the article and drops it on the counter, “I should have expected hate.” she says as she adjusts the reaction of the spring from the button on her palm, she feels like it could be faster or almost immediate. “I wonder if Waverly read it.” Waverly Earp her crush/gay awakening, she knows Waverly would never want to be with her she’s a nerd while Waverly is the queen bee and cheer captain, also completely straight, which is definitely a problem for Nicole’s big gay heart.

“Maybe I can get into the police force’s scanner and put the radio into my suit so I can help more.” she hears a knock on her door so she panics instead of acknowledging her aunt.

“Nicole you’ve been held up in your room all day! Are you okay?” she throws her suit into her closet and drapes a blanket over her desk before walking over to the door and opening it part-way so her aunt can see her face but nothing else.

_   
_ “Yep just stressed, just need some time to relax and think for a while, and sleep lots of it.” her aunt looks at her skeptically.

_   
_ “Well make sure you do your homework you're a smart girl but that doesn’t mean you could slack off.” the redhead nods.

_   
_ “It’s already done, May got it done on Friday.” the woman nods and walks away. “Okay back to the police scanner.” she says as soon as her door closes and walks over to her desk.

She spends the rest of the day perfecting the ability to get into the scanner with two chips, one for the inside of her suit near her ear and one for the fake glasses she wears, well now wears so she can see the scanner during school without an earpiece that could get confiscated per her school's no headphone policy. “This will work… maybe I can get Waverly’s attention this way, well even if she doesn’t know it’s me.” She slips on her suit and throws regular clothes over it before heading out to the city with her mask in her pocket. As she walks through the city, she hears voices coming from a nearby alleyway.

_ “Help me!” _ The voice is unmistakable, its Waverly Earp. Her instincts kick in and she continues to listen in. 

_ “Shut up bitch! This is what you get when you say no to me!” _ and Champ Hardy the arrogant ass who thinks every girl belongs to him, so Nicole ducks in a dark alleyway and hides her stuff, changes and goes two alleys down where Champ and his goons are surrounding Waverly.   
  
“Hey why don’t you pick on someone your own size!” she says and drops from the fire escape connected to the apartment building on the left side of the alley.

“Look boys spider-idiot thinks she can take all of us.” Nicole laughs and before stopping suddenly and pulling two of the guys into each other with her webs, they make pained groans and fall to the floor with a loud thud that makes Nicole cringe, before grabbing the other two and throwing them at Champ so they land in a pile on the concrete Champs looks up at her from his place on the floor with a hint of fear in his eyes.

“Yeah you definitely need to find someone you compare to.” the boys scramble away trembling with fear and Nicole walks over to Waverly “Hey are you okay?” she asks in a soothing tone and puts her hands on the scared girl’s shoulders.

_   
_ “Y-Yeah why did you save me?” Nicole smiles under the mask and moves her right hand from its current spot so it's on the brunette’s cheek. She can't feel much through the spandex gloves but she can feel how soft Waverly’s skin is.

_   
_ “No one should circle a lady, especially not one as beautiful as you… Just be careful walking in the dark by yourself next time.” she swings away with a smile on her face, since she got to save Waverly, and she knows Waverly doesn’t need to be saved but being able to help the girl she’s been pining after for years, it makes her feel accomplished and happy.

Just as she gets to her apartment building and is about to take off her suit she hears a call on the scanner for a high-speed chase so she makes her way over to the chase to joining the police officers in pursuit of a neon green lifted 1965 Chevy Corvette with a flaming purple tiger on the side “Probably not a good idea to get in a chase with a flashy car.” she says as she makes a trap with her webs for him to get caught like a fly, in well… a spider web. Just as she finishes she hears the sirens and sees the lights “Just in time.” the car bounds off the web like a bouncy ball so the cavalry comes to a roaring stop she smiles happily and walks over to the officers who aren’t arresting the street racer. “Officers.” she says and nods at the chief just as she’s about to swing away the man stops her.

“Hold on!” she stops in her tracks and walks over to him so they’re face to face, well as face to face as they can be while she’s wearing a mask.

“Yes sir?”

“How did you become this.” he says and gestures at her.

“Accident I never meant to become this but I did and I want to help people.”

  
“And  _ I _ can help you with that, help me take down Ward and Moody, and you can use my resources. I just need to know who you are, who you  _ really _ are.” she sighs.

“I need to think if Moody and Ward knew who I was they could get me killed or worse kill my loved ones.” he sighs and nods understandingly before rebutling.

“It stays between us, for starters you should know who I am. Randy Nedley Purgatory’s Sheriff or chief I go by both. If you tell me who you are no one else will find out that you don’t trust.” she grits her teeth as she ponders but she knows she needs some time.

  
“Let me think… but I can find you if I change my mind.” she swings off and rushes home.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


	3. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Jeremy, Nicole asks him about Nedley's offer and they finally make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end, thank you!

The school bell has always been loud, but somehow her powers have multiplied it to be ten times worse its turned into a splitting screech that kills her every hour. “Fuck!” she mumbles under her breath but her best friend, Jeremy, hears it. She doesn’t want to put him in danger by telling him she’s the masked vigilante so she decides to cover it up. 

“What’s wrong Nic?” she shakes her head and stumbles over an answer.

  
“Just tired.” not exactly a lie, saving people is so much more tiring than she thought it would be, but she wouldn’t change being able to help people, especially after she saw how grateful Waverly was after getting her away from Champ and his idiot friends.

“Did you hear about Spider-woman’s high-speed chase?” Ever since she started her alternate persona, her best friend has come to a liking to her, well spider-woman.

“Dude, it's all over the news of course I did.” She also has the soreness to prove it.  _ I need to work out more. _

“Spider-Woman is so cool! Champ came in with a black eye and mumbling something about her, let’s not forget Waverly raving about her!” Her smile grows and her eyes turn into heart eyes.

  
“She was talking about m- I mean her?”  _ Great job Haught _ . She chastises herself for almost messing up and focuses back on her friend.

“Yeah she had heart eyes too, she fell in love with a masked woman! So much for being straight!” 

She fell in love with Nicole without even seeing her face, it's based on her bravery and heroism. Something that being a superhero helped her learn to embrace or learn how to take on people much bigger and muscular than her, but that doesn’t mean she can let him talk about her like that.

“Well I wouldn’t exactly judge her sexuality off a run-in with spider-woman, I mean yes she’s dated some questionable men, or boy-men but that doesn’t mean she’s gay… anyway we should finish up our project today.” he agrees and they set a time.

* * *

“4:30 I’ve got time.” Nicole decided to do a little crime fighting before meeting Jeremy to work on their project, which led to her finding a bank robbery, so she leaps into action. “Hey fellas you know you could’ve asked for a loan right?” making snarky remarks to criminals is one of her favorite things to do now, she even finds herself making up some when she’s bored.

“Aw well Mr.Earp needed us to do this job for him so we did it, and we aren’t going to let some spider stop us!” They turn their guns on Nicole but she webs them and throws them towards Nedley and his Cavalry, they make a loud thud when they hit the ground and Nedley’s officers log them as evidence before she pulls the four men into each other, they crash together with groans making a chuckle bubble up in her throat. 

  
“Look maybe you should rethink working for someone who doesn’t care if you live or die or even get caught.” Nedley walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

“Thanks.”

“No problem sir, but I’ve got to go.” She rushes off before Nedley can remind her of his offer, but her brain was so preoccupied with his offer she forgot that she’s meeting Jeremy to do their project, in the exact room she swings into and pulls off her mask.

  
“N-Nicole?” her eyes widen and she turns to Jeremy and chuckles nervously.

  
  
“Jer hi.” she says and smiles nervously.

“You’re Spider-woman?” the redhead nods.

“Yeah, but you can’t tell anyone! It’s too dangerous.” she says quickly before he starts freaking out.   
  
“Oh my god, I have so many questions! How? What made you this way? Where did you get your gear from?” he goes on and on for a while until Nicole stops him.

“Hey, hey! Jer! Relax dude let me change and I can tell you a few things.” he nods and leaves the room for Nicole to change out of her suit. “Okay come back in Jer!” he sits down and excitedly awaits for his questions to be answered with ecstaticness in his eyes.

“Okay, I don’t know exactly how I can stick to walls. I'm pretty sure it had to do something with the spider from BBD but I made my web-shooters, webs, and suit.” Jermy gets up and starts pacing the room excitedly.

“My best friend is a superhero! My best friend is a superhero!...” she didn’t take off her web-shooters, she never does, so she uses it to close Jeremy’s mouth by painting a mask of webs over his mouth. 

“Dude you need to be quiet, no one can know.” he nods and she rips the webs off his mouth leaving a mark over his mouth... “Okay now that you know I need you to help me decide something.” he nods again “Well sheriff Nedley he offered to help me, but I don’t know what to do, I mean I heard he has connections to some stuff made by Alliance industries but telling someone who I am could most certainly lead to my death, I mean I stopped a robbery for Ward today!”

“Nic, I say you do it as long as he doesn’t tell anyone, you have a place to work, you have a place to make new gear, and now you have me I could be the guy in the chair!” She laughs and sits in her desk chair.

  
“Okay I’ll do it but you have to help me and stay quiet, nothing to anyone especially not Waverly.”

  
“Why, what did you do to Waverly.”

“Well I saved her then called her beautiful and ran off, now let's do this damn project and we’ll go to the station tomorrow.” Jeremy studies his friend’s flusterdness and smirks, them both being gay is the thing that drove them, together the most since they don’t have to worry about any homophobia between them.

* * *

She realized she couldn’t get an immediate meeting with Nedley without being in her suit, so she and Jeremy show up at the station with Nicole in her spider suit and Jeremy looking like a kid in a candy store since he’s next to the most known hero in the city. “I’m here to speak with Sheriff Nedley.” the man behind the desk nods and leads them to Nedley’s office.

“Well, Spider-woman and… who are you son?”

“This is Jeremy, my friend. Anyway I want to take you up on your offer but you can’t tell anyone who I am.” he nods and makes sure the door is closed and the blinds are shut.

“So who are you?” she peels off her mask and her red locks fall across her face so she shakes her head to move all her hair out of her face.   
  
“Nicole Haught, a nobody which makes this ten times easier for me.” he stands up and shakes her hand.

  
“It’s nice to formally meet you know but that back on let me show you where you can work.” she nods and puts on her mask before clicking the button behind her ear to make her mask form-fitting again.

He leads them through the police station to a room in the back. “So you must have heard of the rumors about Alliance industries giving us tech right?” he stops and asks before opening the door

“Yes sir.”

“Well it’s true, they did it to give us a way to make super cops but I’ve never been able to figure it out, and since you were able to do this I figure, you could.” he swings open the door to reveal a dark room filled advanced technology, even the cameras are more advanced than the rest of the ones scattered around the station. From where they stand they can tell the computers are holograms, not actual physical screens and keyboards except for one which _is_ an actual physical computer. “There are cameras in here but only my computer and that computer can access the tapes so no need to wear the mask in this room and I’ll make sure to tell my officers to knock at all times, also if need be I will make a list for any other people helping you to get back here like Jeremy I’ll put him on the list.” she nods and the sheriff leaves the room, so she takes off her mask and puts it on one of the tables.

“Okay Jer so I wear an earpiece to get the police scanner's feed while I’m in my suit, is there a way we could wire it straight into the mask.”

“Well, I’m assuming you use a chip of some kind so I can project the calls and feed onto the lenses of your eyes and you’ll still be able to see through them.” She nods and gets to work on figuring out some of the machines, one of them looks like a 3-D printer she assumes is for making some type of weapons. 

She clicks the touch screen attached and the tech lights up “Whoa!” a computerized voice cuts through the quiet.

“ _ Welcome, Nicole Haught _ .” She gives thanks to Nedley in her head and opens the options and scrolls through them. 

“Sick! Drones!” She sends the diagram to a computer nearby and designs them to look the exact same way the logo on her suit does.

  
“So, Nic you’re letting me help, does that mean I can help you on missions?” he asks excitedly as he looks up from his work.

  
“Yes but from the safety of this room with an earpiece.” she looks down at her suit and realizes she can’t replace a sewed-on emblem with a drone so she has to make another one. “I wonder… Jer is my mask done? I want to get home and grab the schematics for my suit, web-shooters, and the chemical formula for my webs.”

“Just one second… and done! It’s not completely finished but it's done well enough to leave the station.” she nods and heads out.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the decision, I know Nedley knowing Nicole is spider-woman is risky but I have my reasons it'll help her in the end and give her a more secure place to work instead of her bedroom. As always, feedback is appriciated!


	4. Runaway Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving Waverly once again, a broken train track, and an interview.

The deal with Nedley turns out to be ten times more convenient than she thought it would, she has a new and more professional suit that is ten times more capable of everything it had with a few new additions with their own controls, they were very difficult to get a handle on at first, but she’s getting used to it like drones and webs with their separate wrist controls projected a couple of inches away off the surface of her suit. “Okay Jer do you have anything for me?” she says as she perches atop the same building she first leaped off of.

“ _ Nope, so I’d swing around try and find someone in the same situation as Waverly. _ ”

  
“Okay, let me know if anything comes in.”

“Got it Nic.” She jumps off the building once again, then heads towards the worst part of the city where most crimes take place also the epicenter of Ward and Moody recruiting for their dirty work which she found out after reviewing the criminal records and all other information over the guys they caught.

She’s come to love the freedom of swing through the air no matter the situation, it feels freeing and oddly calming, well that is until she hears a cry for help. “ _ Spider-woman isn’t here to save you now huh Waverly? And now Chrissy’s here with you, that’s two girls to have fun with. _ ”

“Ugh Champ the dumbass again.” just like the first time she drops in front of the girls.

  
“Well it looks like you suck at taking advice, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way get on the ground or lose in another fight and I have Waverly as a first-hand witness you lost and lost bad.” he smirks.

“Well, that was before hitting the gym.”

“Dude, I have super strength and shock webs you aren’t scary or frankly… handsome. Yeah, you look like a tall, muscular baby and the lack of any type of facial hair shows it.” he gets angry and runs at her. She grabs his fist and pins it behind his back. “Nice try!” he winces and tries to escape her grip.

“You’re gonna break my arm!”

“No, I won't. I'm a woman of science and your arm will be fine, but if you don’t leave Waverly or her friends alone maybe I will break your arm.” she throws him on the ground and he lands with a thud.

“You’re crazy!” Champ exclaims and gets off the ground, she can see dirt and scratches from landing on the asphalt.

“I prefer passionate, passionate to help rid the world of scumbags like you who don’t know that no means no.” he runs off so Nicole turns to the girls “Are you two okay?” they both nod and Chrissy rushes away. “Hey, why didn’t you go with your friend?”

“Who are you Spider-woman?”

  
“I can’t tell you as much as I want to.” Nicole jumps up onto the fire escape of a nearby building and hangs upside down with her right hand on the bottom of the fire escape and her hand out and ready to swing away “Thanks for not walking through a dark alley alone.” Just as she’s about to run off she hears Waverly speak again.

“Hold on! Shouldn’t a damsel in distress thank her knight with a kiss?” Waverly pulls Nicole’s mask down enough to get to her lips, and lays a gentle kiss on the hero's lips making Nicole’s heart skip a beat.

  
“Wow…” a dopey smirk grows on both of their faces, but Waverly can’t see Nicole’s.

“Yeah, who knew Spidey would be such a great kisser?” Nicole smiles and pulls her mask down.

  
“No one, maybe I’ll tell you who I am, one day, but for right now I can’t risk you getting hurt. Please be careful Waves, I can’t be there for you every time he does something stupid but I’ll try.” she runs off before anything else can happen, but the smile from her kiss with Waverly still lingers even when Jeremy tells her about a situation.

“ _ Nic, we have a broken train track in the outskirts of the city. _ ”

“I’m on my way.” she changes her course to the edge of town instead of the police station.

“ _ So you kissed Waverly huh? _ ” she chuckles and replays the memory in her head.

“Shush Jer, but the poor girl doesn’t know she’s falling for the wrong person.” 

  
“ _ How do you know you’re so wrong? _ ”

“I’m dangerous Jer, Moody and Ward will go after those I love no matter if it’s Ward’s daughter or not.”

“ _ Love?! _ ” her eyes widen as she did not realize she said what she said

“Shut up Jer!... Okay, I see the track now. What can I do?” she asks as she perches on a nearby building the broken track seems like it was damaged by excess weight on a weak spot with splintered wood, bent metal, and lose bolts.

“ _ Well before you left I may or may not have given you extra-strength webs, use them to repair the track, but stay in case anything goes wrong. _ ” just as she finds the right setting she hears the train.

“Jer I don't think I’m gonna make it.” she says when she sees how close the train is to the break

“ _ Just try Nic. I know you can do it! _ ” she then notices a group of kids staring at her from down below. She knows she needs to help them before it’s too late because, if the train falls the debris can hurt the kids and kill anyone inside. She locates the break and tries her best to repair it, but as the train nears, it breaks again.

“Jer the webs aren’t holding, I’m gonna web it again and hold it together as it passes, have a repair team on call… and maybe an ambulance.” she fixes it once again but holds the track together.

  
“ _ Okay Nic, hold it, it will pass you in thirty seconds just hold it.” _

_ 29 _ She can feel the air from the speed of the train passing over her even through the thick mask.

...

_ 25 _ “I’m going to be sore tomorrow!” she exclaims as she feels the burn in her arms

...

_ 20 _ “ _ Hold it Nic almost done! _ ” 

...

_ 15 _ She looks to her left and sees a news team recording her and a group of construction workers, ready to take over.

...

_ 9 _ “ _ Just breath Nic, it's almost past. _ ” 

As soon as it passes, she drops to the busy floor below and starts walking away “Jer I’m on my way back I need you to see if anything’s wrong with my arms.”

“ _ Just get back Nic _ .”

“Okay.” she sees a few of the press reporters calling her, but ignores them and walks over to the only one that matters, Waverly Earp. “Ms. Earp.”

“Well, Spider-woman, what happened back there?”

“A track was broken and I couldn’t let anyone on board get hurt even if it meant hurting myself, it’s part of my job.” she sees a little boy smiling at her brightly, probably one of the reporter's kids. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I see a fan.” 

Two run-ins with Waverly in the same day is practically magic for Nicole especially since one of them ended in a kiss an amazing and heart-stopping kiss, even if she was upside down and her mask prevented Waverly from knowing she was kissing the biggest nerd in their school, someone she’d get made fun of for dating especially by her friends.

As soon as she got to the station Jeremy ushered her to sit on the exam chair they have in their office before checking her muscles and bones for any damage as well as checking her hands for any burns the sparks flying off the metal of the train against the track may have caused.

“Okay, Nic you’re just a bit bruised I think the suit plus the spider venom in your blood kept from any bad damage, just put this on your bruises and you’ll be fine.” getting back to their office was painful for sure but she needed to get back.

  
“Thanks, Jer, don’t forget next week is Ward’s press conference anything can go down, but for now we need to live normal lives starting with our fitness tests at school tomorrow!” she says excitedly and jumps off the exam table she was on. “Now that I have superpowers this will be a cakewalk!” he groans and starts pacing the room.

“Yeah for you, but I’m still going to fail! You’re swinging from buildings as an exercise, and you beat up bad guys left and right you’re probably ripped as fuck now while I am smaller than Kevin Heart.” she laughs and loosens her suit.

  
“Relax man, it’ll be fine plus Waverly’s in our gym class if I beat Champ in everything, maybe I’ll have more than one girl going after me!” Jeremy cackles and almost doubles over.

  
  
“You and your girl craziness! I’m boy-obsessed, but you? You’re girl-obsessed!”

“Okay, you may be right, but I’m more focused on the fact that Waverly is a possessive person whether she knows it or not, but I am an observant person who saw that she gets jealous very jealous, when I saved her and Chrissy I looked at Chrissy first I saw how jealous she got so she might get jealous if other girls come after me.”

“Nic, she doesn’t know you are you! Why would she get jealous?”she groans.

“Let me be optimistic Jerry!” she uses a nickname she knows he hates and smiles playfully.

“Ugh don’t call me that! You sound like my mom and we both know how bad that relationship ended.” She chuckles and pulls her suit down to get to her arms. Thankfully, she learned to wear a tank top and leggings underneath her suit, especially after not being able to get out of a hot suit in an already hot room due to their equipment overheating and them welding in the same room.

“Fuck that thing is hot do you think you could find a way for that to be air conditioning or something?”

  
“Not unless you want to look like a marshmallow! Your suit is airtight and expandable air would mean being as puffed as a bag of potato chips.”

“Ugh, that sucks! Alright, I think we’re good for the day I need rest.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do the Spider-man kiss it was too perfect and as always feedback is appreciated.


	5. In On The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole embarrassing Champ and making him mad, someone figuring out her alter ego and a new addition to the spider team.

Fitness testing has always been the worst day of the year for Nicole since she’s never been very athletic, but now she knows she could wipe the floor with every person in the gym. So needless to say she’s pumped up for the test especially the weight lifting portion their coach added especially since its a chance to knock Champ Hardy off his high horse.

“Okay Haught let's get this over with.” her coach isn’t very fond of the nerdy, non-athletic people, which means her so she smirks as she lays back on the bench with the weight over her. “Ten pounds.” she lifts it with ease and lowers it back down.

“Let's try twenty-five since that was so easy.” again, she lifts up and lowers it down with ease

“Fifty.” yet another easy lift.

“Okay, no way you can do one fifty.” and another, the back and forth continues until she realizes she needs to stop before it gets suspicious, but the number ends at two-fifty-five which she knows is better than Champ. He was bragging about one-fifty as he left, now it's time for their coach to reveal the top of the specific test.

They walk into the gym so Champ smirks at Nicole letting his ego get the best of him “Alright our top for the weight lifting test is surprisingly… Nicole Haught.”

  
“What! How much did the dyke get? There's no way it was more than me!” she smiles.

“Two-fifty-five Chump.” she says with a smirk

  
“Alright, that's enough time for the sit-up test, get on the sidelines.” Everyone lines up on the sidelines and Nicole is sandwiched between Waverly and Jeremy.

  
“Nice job for beating Champ.” Jeremy says as she lays on her back while waiting for their coach to start the count.

“Thanks but I’m not done yet.” 

After five more tests including push-ups, sit-ups, and sprinting she ends up beating Champ in all of them, which obviously makes him mad and anyone can tell by the vein in his forehead about to pop. “Hey, Nicole can we talk?” Waverly asks as Nicole changes into her regular clothes.

“Yeah when?”

“Like now.” she slips her shirt over her head and turns to Waverly but the brunette doesn’t talk until after everyone leaves. “You’re Spider-woman!”

She wasn’t expecting anyone to guess her identity, not even someone as smart as Waverly Earp, so her face really tells Waverly all she needs to know without meaning to let her know. “Oh my god! I can’t believe I was right!”

“N-No Waves I’m not spider-woman!”

  
“No one calls me Waves besides Spider-woman, plus being able to all of a sudden beat Champ in every single fitness test, and the sudden muscular body.” Nicole sighs and closes her locker.

“Okay yeah, you’re right! But you can’t tell anyone! Only Jeremy, Nedley and obviously I know but if you know who I am, you’re going to help Jer and I, okay?”

“Yeah, so we aren’t going to talk about the kiss?”

“What’s there to talk about you and I both know your rep would be ruined if we started dating, and you fell for the mask, not the person inside. Just meet us at the station after school. Jer will probably be there before me. I have to grab a few things.” she leaves while trying not to feel bad about the heart-break in Waverly’s eyes, but until Ward and Moody are gone they can’t try anything. It's ten times too dangerous.

* * *

When she gets to the police station Waverly and Jeremy are waiting outside for her “Okay you two lets go!” Nicole has one of Nedley’s officers add Waverly to the list before going back to their office. “Come here.” Nicole walks over to the only physical computer and types a few things in before scanning her finger print. “Put your finger on this, it'll give you access to this room and  _ all _ technology in it.” Waverly nods and scans her finger then a computerized voice pops up.

“ _ State your name.” _ Nicole gestures for Waverly to say her name.

“Waverly Earp.” Waverly says and quirks her eyebrow at Nicole.

“Most of this stuff is voice-activated so it needs a vocal sample.” Waverly nods again. “Well Waverly welcome to the spider crew” she turns to Jeremy “Okay Jer where are we on the extra strength webs?”

“Getting there but I’m still struggling, Waverly do you think you could take a look at this.” the Earp walks over to Jeremy and peers at Nicole’s original schematic. 

“I’m gonna try and find a way to store more webs.” Nicole goes into the storeroom of their office and peels off her clothes and suit before going back into the main room in a tight black tank top and black cargo pants she doesn't notice Waverly admiring her exposed muscles and the outline of her now defined stomach. 

“Nicole load this up, see if it works.” Jeremy hands Nicole a small gold vial with his new formula and she puts it in her web shooter before getting ready to shoot it but Jeremy stops her “Break this and try and repair it with the webs Nic that’s the whole point.” she nods before breaking the piece of metal Jeremy handed her with her bare hands.

“ _ Damn _ .” Waverly says in a sultry voice as she stares at Nicole and admires her super-strength. Nicole winks at Waverly as she repairs the metal.

“Wave do you trust me?” Nicole asks as she suspends the metal between two desks and holds it down with the webs.

  
“Of course.” the redhead smiles and lifts Waverly up before stepping up on the metal with the smaller girl in her arms, it stays suspended as she adds their full weight.

“Jer get up here, it needs to hold a train at least.” he jumps up with them but the metal stays. “Wow I think you guys did it now help me with the web cartridge thing.” they get down from the sheet metal and look at the web shooter schematics.

  
“I’ve got it!” Waverly grabs a dry erase marker and draws the shape of Nicole’s web shooters. “Okay Nicole you have many like three types of webs right?” the redhead nods “Okay if we split your sleeve into threes we could use plexiglass to hold the webs and tubes around the wrist for full mobility what do you think?”

“Let's try it but if we use the tube concept we could have long tubes around her body.”

“Yeah we’ll try but if I get shot or punched in the right spot I’m done for which is why I like cartridges its hard to get my wrists but everything else is fair game, so let's figure out a way to make them bigger or able to pack more.”

“Okay what if we make a ring of your cartridges around your wrists and color code them so you know which is which, if they're on like a conveyor belt linked to you in suit system.” Waverly starts.

“Then they’ll change on command-” Jeremy cuts in.

  
“Making it easier to change during fights!” Nicole finishes and scoops the brunette up in her arms “You gorgeous genius! Jer can we do it?” she asks her friend and draws out the diagram as Waverly blushes at the comment.

“Yeah print it I’ll code it and Waverly I’ll teach you how to pack the chemicals into the cartridges.” Nicole goes over to their computer and draws out the blueprint while Jeremy and Waverly work on packing the cartridges.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


	6. Fighting Ward Earp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward's press conference, Nicole's first fight with Ward, and a bit of Wayhaught flirting and arguing.

The build-up to Ward’s press conference is crazy, it seemed like the crime rate flew up the closer and closer it gets, more people robbing banks, more people holding up gas stations, and more muggings. She guesses it’s all for Ward, especially after the bank robbery where they admitted it was for him. 

“Okay, Nic do you see anything.” They decided to have Nicole perched on a nearby building, while Waverly sits in the crowd, using her press pass from the daily bugle so they can survey the crowd and Jeremy sits back in their office with the police scanner going.

“No everything's all clear, it's…”

“Not normal.” Waverly finishes “There's nothing out here either, maybe he’ll do something after the press conference giving him an alibi.”

“You’re probably right I’m gonna use my spider drone to put a tracker on him.”

“Do it Nic.” After Jeremy’s confirmation, she uses the small hologram panel on her wrist to use the spider drone, hidden as her logo to put a tracker on Ward’s neck, it doesn’t seem like anyone notices. She calls back the drone and it deactivates on her chest. 

  
“Okay it's done is it online?” 

“All good! Alright Nic get out of there it’s about to end.” she nods and swings away.

“Let's get lunch, you two meet me at Shorty’s!” She drops down in the alley beside Shortys and slips clothes on top before putting her mask in her backpack. Nicole walks inside and grabs a booth in the back for her and her friends. They get there a while after her since they actually have to deal with traffic, she does love being able to brag about it even if she hates waiting for them.

“Okay is this a lunch lunch or a business lunch?” Jeremy asks as Waverly and him slide into the booths.

“Both. So do you think he’d actually try something tonight?” Nicole asks Waverly and takes a sip of the water she ordered while waiting for Waverly and Jeremy.

“I know my father all these robberies and a press conference is just a big cover-up for something, but I don’t know what.” their waitress walks over to them and takes their orders.

  
“Maybe he’s stealing money to build something.”

“Maybe. Let's enjoy lunch and meet tonight at the station.”

* * *

When Nicole gets to the station she can’t help but think something’s wrong especially when she walks into the office to only Jeremy. “Hey, where’s Waves?”

“I don’t know.”

“Shit, she’s never late! Where’s Ward?”

  
“She’s not with Ward, relax!”

“No somethings wrong, just do what I say Jeremy!” for a couple of weeks she’s been getting a tingly sensation all over her body when something’s wrong or herself or someone else is in danger, before getting her powers she would have just thought that Waverly ran into traffic but the fact that she has chills all over her body and a pit in her stomach tells her she isn't okay.

  
“Jeez he’s on Earp tower.” Nicole rushes out of the station and heads to Ward Earp’s tower in the middle of the city, surrounded by people and decked out with weapons hidden in the building. She lands on top of the large Helipad and hears muffled cries from the edge of the building. 

“ _ Shut up Waverly! At least until your spider friend gets here. _ ” she looks over the edge and finds Ward tying Waverly to one of the building support beams. 

Her face heats up as anger engulfs her entire body.  _ No one’s taking Waverly from me, at least not today! _ “Are you looking for me jackass?!” she asks rhetorically and pulls him up to the helipad with her webs and slams him to the ground rendering him impaired for a few seconds so she jumps down to grab Waverly.

“Hey.”

  
“Nic. Get my father forget about me for right now! Please.” the redhead nods and gets back onto the helipad.

“Why would you hurt your own daughter?” he smirks and stands up.

“She’s not my daughter! Her mother cheated on me, with some peasant all she is to me is a parasite in my empire so using her to get to you is totally worth it.” she smiles at him even though he can’t see it.

“Why would you need little ‘ol me?”

“Well, you’ve been stopping my guys from getting me the money I need to make my empire even bigger!”

  
“So are you gonna try and destroy me or what?” he nods.

“ _ Nic be careful there’s a helicopter coming to pick up Waves all your fight with him is, is a distraction _ .” 

“Got it Jer.” she jumps off the building and rips the ropes holding Waverly with her hands.

“Nic what the hell are you doing?!” Nicole swings down to the street with the brunette in her arms and drops Waverly outside Shorty's.

  
“Saving you a helicopter is supposed to pick you up you big dummy!... Jer get a car or something to Shorty’s for Wave… Stay inside with Shorty, alright?” the brunette nods and Nicole goes back to Ward.

“Sorry for the delay.” she uses her shock webs to stop him from trying anything. “Jer get the cavalry out here.”

“I’m not going down that easy spidey!” 

“I didn’t expect you to!” She wraps him up in webs by running around him and shooting, then she grabs him and slams him down. “Just give up for me.” 

* * *

“Give up Spider-woman! You’re getting tired I can see your fatigue!” fifteen minutes later and Ward continues to stand even through the exhaustion, Nicole refuses to fall. She hasn’t seen anything that would make him vulnerable she doesn’t even know how he’s fought this long without even looking tired which is why she decides to ask Jeremy what he’s seen since he’s carefully combing through the footage for anything that may help her.

“Jer please tell me you saw something… I can’t go much longer.”

“ _ I think his right arm is bionic try shorting it with your taser webs. _ ”

“Okay, but how did he get it?”

“ _ Probably an accident of some kind. _ ” She does what Jermey says and it stops him from being able to use his arm. “ _ Without his arm, you should be able to web him up. _ ” she listens but is barely able to do it due to her fatigue. She pulls him down with her to the city streets then hands him off to Nedley.

“Waverly’s at the station Spider-Woman.” Nicole thanks him before going to the station. The building is completely empty, even the front desk every light is out except her office. She stumbles through the door.

“Nic!” they both go over to Nicole and help her to the small exam table. “Hey Cole, what’s wrong?” Waverly asks and pulls the redhead’s suit down.

  
“I’m  _ so _ tired and in a lot of pain.”

  
“Nic, take off your suit and undershirt.” Nicole freezes and looks at Waverly like she’s crazy.

  
“Like just my bra and underwear?” the redhead’s voice cracks a bit and Waverly nods “Yeah okay, I need help though I’m kinda hurting here.” Waverly chuckles and helps Nicole remove her clothing.

If Nicole were to picture her being half-naked in front of Waverly it definitely wouldn’t be because of injuries because of a fight with a supervillain, not at all she would have pictured the locker room before a supervillain, probably more sexual circumstances even before their current situation if she’s telling the truth.

“Okay, Nic I’m going to feel your arms and legs for any breaks or fractures along with your ribs, if it hurts tell me.” Waverly starts with Nicole’s arms and feels the bone underneath the redhead’s muscles then her legs and fingers just to be safe. “Okay, your ribs are what I’m most worried about alright.” Nicole nods and the Earps starts feeling Nicole’s ribs. The moment seems awkward and tense from the outside but they're both worried about not showing how much they are loving how close they are.

“Okay spidey no breaks are fractures just bruises, so I’m going to put some bactine on you to help with the pain and color then you can take pain killers, I know you sure as hell need them.” Waverly helps Nicole lie back and she rubs Nicole’s bruises with the ointment.

“I’m so glad you’re good at patching me up Wave.” Nicole says as Waverly helps her off the table.

“Me too, I don’t like seeing you hurt.” Nicole starts to slide her shirt on but Waverly stops her “Leave it off for a while Nic it's tight and could rub off all the bactine.” Nicole groans and drops her shirt.

“God I hate this!” Waverly chuckles and grabs the redhead’s hand to comfort her/distract her from how uncomfortable being half-naked is for her.

“Hey, Jer is gay so he’s not going to stare at you like a creep and I don’t judge, if anything I’d be jealous you have all this muscle.” Nicole blushes and looks down at the ground to hide the color on her face.

“That’s because I can pick up cars and support the weight of a train, apparently even with super strength I can gain muscle.” Waverly laughs and at this point, they’ve both forgotten Jeremy was even in the room with them.

  
“Hey sorry to break up this flirt fest but Nic you need sleep… ya know rest something you haven’t done since you became Spider-woman.” they break apart with flushed, red faces and Nicole nods.

“R-Right! But I’d have to put my suit on and I can’t.”

“Well you have your shirt from school today that’s, what two sizes two big? And there's a window right there.” Nicole groans.

  
“Waves tell him I can’t do this!” Waverly stays quiet since she realizes that Jeremy's right Nicole needs rest.

“We are both going out that window and I’m going home with you so you don’t try and fight crime while hurt!” Nicole tries to hate the premise of having Waverly Earp in her bedroom since she knows Waverly should go back to her family.

  
“Wave shouldn’t you go to your house?” 

  
“Nah Wy as probably at one of her boy-toys houses, Gus and Curtis are probably already asleep just a message would suffice.” Nicole gives in and puts on her clothes and puts her suit into her backpack.

“Fine let's go Wave.” 

* * *

When they get into Nicole’s house the redhead rushes to her room to clean it before Waverly steps foot in it luckily her web-shooters help her pick things up ten times faster. “Nic no need to clean up for me.”

  
“Yes, there is. I don’t want to make a bad first impression.” Waverly chuckles and walks over to Nicole.

“We have been working together for over a week and you're Spider-woman, kind of hard to make a bad impression then.” Waverly walks over to Nicole and helps her out of her clothing. “I lied earlier when I said I’d be jealous but the truth is I  _ am _ jealous.” the redhead smiles but it quickly fades.

“It’s not all great I’m tired all the time and then the whole if I found love they wouldn’t be able to know who I am, and a relationship based on lies isn’t what I want, I’d love to be able to come back to the girl I love and tell her about my day fighting bad guys, but I have these powers that are so strong I can’t tell anyone about them!”

  
“I promise you, you’ll find love.” Nicole shakes her head vigorously.

  
“No, I can’t! My parents are dead, my powers could get anyone I love killed, and most importantly I have to be unlovable, my parents died after they took a trip to get away from me, they always did. I was always left alone by myself after my mother and father told me they never loved me! Oh and to make the pain worse my uncle died almost a week after I thought I could truly be happy again.”

“Aw Nic.” Waverly leads Nicole to her bed and lets the redhead lay her head on her shoulder. “You are not unlovable! I know you aren’t because… I love you.” Nicole laughs a deep laugh which isn’t something Waverly wants to hear after telling Nicole she loves her.

“ _ You _ love  _ me _ ?! Funny the hot and popular head cheerleader wants the broken dyke, who’d rather be dead than try and be happy. Great joke, did Champ send you to mess with me in like some weird “Carrie” situation? Am I supposed to tell you the truth so you can say “oh it's a joke!”? Because my heart could not handle that! I have been in love with you for years! For fucking years then you kiss me but not as me but as a masked hero, then you find out who I am for what to work with me and we pretend like nothing like I don’t want to be with you?” Nicole scream-whispers.

“You were the one that rejected me! You told me it wouldn’t be safe!” Waverly responds also at a low decibel level so she doesn't wake Nicole's aunt even though she wants to scream at the redhead for blaming her for just being friends.

“Look at what happened today! He kidnapped you to get to me! Waves I can’t lose you too! Why don’t you get that? God, I would love nothing more than to kiss you right now, fuck Wave, but I can’t put you in danger.” Nicole’s voice became shakier and shakier as she talks.

  
“I don’t care if it’s dangerous! Why do you think I told you now? I know it’s dangerous, I know what could happen, and all I know is I want you Nic!” Nicole lifts up Waverly and throws her on her bed before climbing on top of her and kissing her hard. “God your super strength is so hot!”

“Well, you better hope I don’t fuck you to death.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two idiots are finally together! As always feedback is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
